


Magic

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: The more than High School High School AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is trying to play Magic and Cas is being a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Cas' head was heavy on Dean's shoulder, smoke of his cigarette floating in front of his face, blurring the cards in his hand. "Dean, why don't you-" he started, but Charlie cut him off with a loud _nuh-uh_! 

"No helping him. That's cheating."

"Its hardly help. Cas doesn't know a damn thing about Magic," Benny reminded. Dean agreed, reaching out to tap his mana and play a creature. Charlie cursed quietly, narrowing her eyes. 

"I'll attack with _Requiem Angel_ and _Assault Griffin_ ,” Dean added, smirking a bit.

"Is your deck all flying types or some shit?" she grumbled as subtracted the damage from her life.

"No. I've got some humans too. But mostly its angels and other flyings." Charlie grumbled something unintelligible under her breath, pulling a card off her deck rather violently. Cas' hand moved up to rest on Dean's leg, thumb rubbing small circles on his inner thigh as Charlie set down a mana. 

"Dude, Cas-!" his voice turned more into a squeal near the end when Cas let out a long, hot breath on his neck. Charlie looked up, raising an eyebrow. Dean knew Cas was wearing that little smirk of his, flicking the end of his cigarette away and nuzzling the sensitive spot behind his ear. Dean felt his blood rushing downwards.

Charlie and Benny looked at them, identical looks of amusement. Dean narrowed his eyes, trying his best to ignore Cas' wandering hands. "You gonna make a move or not, Charlie?" he demanded, breath hitching when Cas' hand slipped under the back of his shirt, slowly running a finger up and down his spine. 

"I'm gonna summon this," she tapped her mana and tossed a creature onto the field. "And I'll attack with everything else."

"I'll take the damage. My turn?" he said quickly, Cas' finger running teasingly along the hem if his jeans. He placed a kiss under Dean's ear. Charlie nodded.

"Okay the I attack with everything. Their all flying so you can't block. I win." he dropped his hand, launching himself to his feet and pull Cas up with him. Cas had a lazy little smirk on his face. He could hear Benny and Charlie snickering.

"Is something wrong, Dean?" He asked as Dean dragged him by the hand towards the bathroom. 


End file.
